


Penguins

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://sanityscraps.tumblr.com/post/58738407771/cecil-hey-carlos-carlos-what-cecil-whats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins

Carlos could tell something was up. After a year of dating, he could tell when his boyfriend was troubled. 

Cecil was fidgety. He was quiet. He worried his lip between his teeth, making the pink skin bright and irritated. (He always did that on the same spot, and Carlos made sure to pay special attention to that part of Cecil's mouth when they kissed.) 

They were eating at the Arby's, of all places. With anyone else, it would have been the trashiest date Carlos had ever been on. With Cecil, however, it was impossibly romantic. 

As they nursed cups of shitty coffee, Cecil took a few deep breaths. Carlos could tell that his boyfriend was finally going to come clean about whatever was on his mind. 

Or so Carlos thought. 

"So, uh, Carlos... What's your favorite mythical creature?"

Carlos laughed lightly. "Honestly, I can't even tell you what's mythical and what's not, even after two years of this place."

"Oh, uh, well, um, mine's a... a penguin."

"A penguin?" Carlos smiled into his coffee. "Ceec..."

"You know what I like about penguins?" Cecil blurted before Carlos could set him straight. 

"Besides the fact that they're real?"

Cecil didn't seem to hear him. "It's that, they- according to folk lore, that is, I mean, it's just a myth, but what I hear is that they, uh... they mate for life." Cecil blushed furiously, but gave Carlos a significant look. 

Carlos was puzzled. He didn't understand why Cecil would tell him- _oh. Oh. Oh, god, Cecil wasn't seriously-_

Coffee spilled out of Carlos' mouth- which had opened of its own accord- getting brown stains all over his formal lab coat. "Oh, oh shit," he hissed, grabbing a napkin and trying to clean up as much as he could. He was not too successful. 

Cecil held out his hand, looking only a little dejected. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up..."

"No, no, I'm sorry, I fucked up, oh god, you had a whole thing, didn't you?"

"You didn't fuck up," Cecil soothed. "It's fine, it's nothing, we can just-"

Carlos shook his head. "No, please, do the thing, I wanna see what you planned."

Cecil took a breath, blushing again. "So, uh, yeah. Penguins mate for life. And they're not real-" Carlos stifled a snort "-and you know what, dear, sweet, perfect Carlos? We might not be, either. But what we have together feels real. And I want to keep it. So, Carlos- excellent, magnificent Carlos..." Cecil slid out of the booth and knelt, holding out a box with a sturdy-looking silver band. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Carlos replied before the last word had fully left Cecil's mouth. They stood and embraced, Cecil kissing the top of his now-fiancé's head. Carlos pulled away and slid the ring onto his finger. Cecil beamed at the sight. "How does it look?" Carlos asked. 

"Neat," Cecil replied.


End file.
